


Song

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>In their early days, when Faith's danger was still exciting, Faith invites Buffy to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song

"C'mon, B, it's our song."

Faith wasn't to be denied her dance. Buffy laughed and allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor, admiring the luscious dark hair of her fellow slayer and imagining combing her fingers through it later while she kissed the crimson from her lips. 

Space appeared for them. That tended to happen with Faith, she semed to have a presence Buffy sometimes lacked, some kind of innate authority that less invincible humans unconsciously respected. Also, she looked like she would enjoy the challenge of clearing a space for herself and her Buffy.

Faith threw her arms around Buffy's shoulders, held her close, slipped her hands down Buffy's back to her waist, settling on her hips. Buffy, warm-faced from such a display in public, looked around once to see that nobody cared. She reached her arms around Faith's neck and smiled as they swayed to the beat.

Faith swaggered closer, hips swinging into Buffy's, smirking a little as the end of their song merged into the beginning of another. She spoke over the music in Buffy's ear.  
"You wanna get the hell out of here?"  
Buffy turned her head to reply, almost brushing a kiss in front of Faith's ear.  
"Five by five!"


End file.
